The Trouble With Love Is
by Caylafan2
Summary: Layla had just seen Cristian making out with Jessica. Her and John have become close, Evangeline has been dead for Three years and John is still grieving but is slowly starting to take care of Layla. Will Layla choose to be with John or Cristian
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Layla had left Llahview ten years had died leaving a daughter Christina with John. Cristian and Layla had broken up, Layla left Cristian after seeing him kissing his ex-girlfriend Jessica.

Cristian: I can explain

Layla: Explain what Cristian, that I saw you and Jessica kissing all over each other

Cristian: Layla please

Layla: Answer me this question Cristian, do you still love Jessica

Cristian: Layla

Layla: Answer me

Layla looked at Cristian's face and she knew right there that Cristian still had feelings for Jessica.

Layla: I have to go

Cristian: Layla, please listen to me all this is a misunderstanding

Layla: No I can't do this Cristian, I can't let you keep doing this to me I am tired, why did you propose to me Cristian, is it because you felt guilty because of your feelings for Jessica

Cristian: No okay, I love you Layla,only you

Layla: If I didn't see you kissing Jessica, Cristian would you have told me the truth

Layla looked at Cristian. And started crying.

Cristian: Layla let me explain

Layla: No I don't want anymore explaination it's over we are done, I don't want you to call me or come me

Cristian:Where will you be staying?

Layla: I don't know, bye

Layla ran so fast, while she was still crying. She ran into Jessica and slapped her.

Layla: Thanks for opening my eyes Jessica

Jessica: Layla I am sorry

Layla: Sure you are Jessica, I hope you and Cristian will be very happy

Layla left Jessica all by herself. She went back to the office. She hadn't realised that John Mcbain was still there. John found her crying.

John: Hey hey hey what's wrong Layla?

Layla: It's nothing really

John: If it's nothing then why are you here crying? Did you and Cristian have a big fight?

Layla: There was no fight okay John

John: Okay Calm Down Layla

Layla: Sorry it's just I saw Jessica and Cristian kissing fully on the mouth about to sleep together  
John: I am so sorry Layla, you don't deserve

Layla: Maybe this is what I get for going after my sister's ex-boyfriend

John: Hey don't beat yourself up okay it's not your fault and plus Evangeline had given her blessings okay

Layla: Yeah yeah yeah I know

Evangeline had been dead for three years and John was still in love with Evangeline,he couldn't bring himself to love any other Layla and John had gotten close lately, with Layla staying most of the nights at John and Evangeline's place taking care of Christina while John was at work, John was also being there for Layla because of the whole Jessica losing her memory situation and the only one she could remember was Cristian. Layla one night slept over at John's place and where they almost kissed but they never talked had gone to get some drinks while Layla stayed at the office.

John: So did you and Cristian break up

Layla: Yep it's over I broke with him I told him I couldn't stay with him any longer

John: Sorry what about his ring your still wearing it?

Layla: Well I will give it back to him, anyways how is Christina

John: She is fine, she is at my brother's place staying there for awhile

Layla: Okay well give her my love for me, John

John: Yes

Layla: You know Evangeline loved you right?

John: Yeah I know that

Layla: Evangeline wouldn't want you to be alone forever, it's time to move on John

John: Well I am not ready

Layla: It's been three years, what about you and Marty, you guys have an eighteen year old son Michael shouldn't you try to work things out with Marty and be a family with her and Michael

John: Layla not this again?

Layla: Yes again, Marty loves you and I have seen the way you two look at each other, Evangeline already gave you her blessing when she wrote that letter, and I think Christina needs a mother figure and why not Marty?

John: Layla, Christina already has you, and Lisa as Mother figures

Layla: Yes I know but you and Marty belong together, how is Michael by the way is he back in town?

John: Yes, for the holidays

Layla: That's cool

John: Oh let me get that

As John was going to get something on his desk, when by mistake Layla tripped. They looked at each other's pulled Layla into a a kiss, kissed fully on the mouth.

Layla: John

John:Yes Layla

Layla:We shouldn't do this, okay you are my sister's ex-husband and my niece's father

John: Yes I know look, okay I loved Evangeline a lot

Layla: Yes I know but

John: But what Layla, I know you have been hurt

Layla: Yes I have, we both have been hurt, but it's still wrong I need to go home

John: Okay bye

Layla left the office, but she couldn't do it. She was conflicted about her feelings for Cristian whom she still loved but she also has been having feeling for John she didn't know what to do. She went back to the office and found John in his desk. She ran to kissed her fully on mouth stroking her, kissing her noise, neck. Layla removed John's close, and started kissing his chest. They made love on John's desk the whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Layla had left Llahview ten years had died leaving a daughter Christina with John. Cristian and Layla had broken up, Layla left Cristian after seeing him kissing his ex-girlfriend Jessica.

Cristian: I can explain

Layla: Explain what Cristian, that I saw you and Jessica kissing all over each other

Cristian: Layla please

Layla: Answer me this question Cristian, do you still love Jessica

Cristian: Layla

Layla: Answer me

Layla looked at Cristian's face and she knew right there that Cristian still had feelings for Jessica.

Layla: I have to go

Cristian: Layla, please listen to me all this is a misunderstanding

Layla: No I can't do this Cristian, I can't let you keep doing this to me I am tired, why did you propose to me Cristian, is it because you felt guilty because of your feelings for Jessica

Cristian: No okay, I love you Layla,only you

Layla: If I didn't see you kissing Jessica, Cristian would you have told me the truth

Layla looked at Cristian. And started crying.

Cristian: Layla let me explain

Layla: No I don't want anymore explaination it's over we are done, I don't want you to call me or come me

Cristian:Where will you be staying?

Layla: I don't know, bye

Layla ran so fast, while she was still crying. She ran into Jessica and slapped her.

Layla: Thanks for opening my eyes Jessica

Jessica: Layla I am sorry

Layla: Sure you are Jessica, I hope you and Cristian will be very happy

Layla left Jessica all by herself. She went back to the office. She hadn't realised that John Mcbain was still there. John found her crying.

John: Hey hey hey what's wrong Layla?

Layla: It's nothing really

John: If it's nothing then why are you here crying? Did you and Cristian have a big fight?

Layla: There was no fight okay John

John: Okay Calm Down Layla

Layla: Sorry it's just I saw Jessica and Cristian kissing fully on the mouth about to sleep together  
John: I am so sorry Layla, you don't deserve

Layla: Maybe this is what I get for going after my sister's ex-boyfriend

John: Hey don't beat yourself up okay it's not your fault and plus Evangeline had given her blessings okay

Layla: Yeah yeah yeah I know

Evangeline had been dead for three years and John was still in love with Evangeline,he couldn't bring himself to love any other Layla and John had gotten close lately, with Layla staying most of the nights at John and Evangeline's place taking care of Christina while John was at work, John was also being there for Layla because of the whole Jessica losing her memory situation and the only one she could remember was Cristian. Layla one night slept over at John's place and where they almost kissed but they never talked had gone to get some drinks while Layla stayed at the office.

John: So did you and Cristian break up

Layla: Yep it's over I broke with him I told him I couldn't stay with him any longer

John: Sorry what about his ring your still wearing it?

Layla: Well I will give it back to him, anyways how is Christina

John: She is fine, she is at my brother's place staying there for awhile

Layla: Okay well give her my love for me, John

John: Yes

Layla: You know Evangeline loved you right?

John: Yeah I know that

Layla: Evangeline wouldn't want you to be alone forever, it's time to move on John

John: Well I am not ready

Layla: It's been three years, what about you and Marty, you guys have an eighteen year old son Michael shouldn't you try to work things out with Marty and be a family with her and Michael

John: Layla not this again?

Layla: Yes again, Marty loves you and I have seen the way you two look at each other, Evangeline already gave you her blessing when she wrote that letter, and I think Christina needs a mother figure and why not Marty?

John: Layla, Christina already has you, and Lisa as Mother figures

Layla: Yes I know but you and Marty belong together, how is Michael by the way is he back in town?

John: Yes, for the holidays

Layla: That's cool

John: Oh let me get that

As John was going to get something on his desk, when by mistake Layla tripped. They looked at each other's pulled Layla into a a kiss, kissed fully on the mouth.

Layla: John

John:Yes Layla

Layla:We shouldn't do this, okay you are my sister's ex-husband and my niece's father

John: Yes I know look, okay I loved Evangeline a lot

Layla: Yes I know but

John: But what Layla, I know you have been hurt

Layla: Yes I have, we both have been hurt, but it's still wrong I need to go home

John: Okay bye

Layla left the office, but she couldn't do it. She was conflicted about her feelings for Cristian whom she still loved but she also has been having feeling for John she didn't know what to do. She went back to the office and found John in his desk. She ran to kissed her fully on mouth stroking her, kissing her noise, neck. Layla removed John's close, and started kissing his chest. They made love on John's desk the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

Layla had left Llahview ten years had died leaving a daughter Christina with John. Cristian and Layla had broken up, Layla left Cristian after seeing him kissing his ex-girlfriend Jessica.

Cristian: I can explain

Layla: Explain what Cristian, that I saw you and Jessica kissing all over each other

Cristian: Layla please

Layla: Answer me this question Cristian, do you still love Jessica

Cristian: Layla

Layla: Answer me

Layla looked at Cristian's face and she knew right there that Cristian still had feelings for Jessica.

Layla: I have to go

Cristian: Layla, please listen to me all this is a misunderstanding

Layla: No I can't do this Cristian, I can't let you keep doing this to me I am tired, why did you propose to me Cristian, is it because you felt guilty because of your feelings for Jessica

Cristian: No okay, I love you Layla,only you

Layla: If I didn't see you kissing Jessica, Cristian would you have told me the truth

Layla looked at Cristian. And started crying.

Cristian: Layla let me explain

Layla: No I don't want anymore explaination it's over we are done, I don't want you to call me or come me

Cristian:Where will you be staying?

Layla: I don't know, bye

Layla ran so fast, while she was still crying. She ran into Jessica and slapped her.

Layla: Thanks for opening my eyes Jessica

Jessica: Layla I am sorry

Layla: Sure you are Jessica, I hope you and Cristian will be very happy

Layla left Jessica all by herself. She went back to the office. She hadn't realised that John Mcbain was still there. John found her crying.

John: Hey hey hey what's wrong Layla?

Layla: It's nothing really

John: If it's nothing then why are you here crying? Did you and Cristian have a big fight?

Layla: There was no fight okay John

John: Okay Calm Down Layla

Layla: Sorry it's just I saw Jessica and Cristian kissing fully on the mouth about to sleep together  
John: I am so sorry Layla, you don't deserve

Layla: Maybe this is what I get for going after my sister's ex-boyfriend

John: Hey don't beat yourself up okay it's not your fault and plus Evangeline had given her blessings okay

Layla: Yeah yeah yeah I know

Evangeline had been dead for three years and John was still in love with Evangeline,he couldn't bring himself to love any other Layla and John had gotten close lately, with Layla staying most of the nights at John and Evangeline's place taking care of Christina while John was at work, John was also being there for Layla because of the whole Jessica losing her memory situation and the only one she could remember was Cristian. Layla one night slept over at John's place and where they almost kissed but they never talked had gone to get some drinks while Layla stayed at the office.

John: So did you and Cristian break up

Layla: Yep it's over I broke with him I told him I couldn't stay with him any longer

John: Sorry what about his ring your still wearing it?

Layla: Well I will give it back to him, anyways how is Christina

John: She is fine, she is at my brother's place staying there for awhile

Layla: Okay well give her my love for me, John

John: Yes

Layla: You know Evangeline loved you right?

John: Yeah I know that

Layla: Evangeline wouldn't want you to be alone forever, it's time to move on John

John: Well I am not ready

Layla: It's been three years, what about you and Marty, you guys have an eighteen year old son Michael shouldn't you try to work things out with Marty and be a family with her and Michael

John: Layla not this again?

Layla: Yes again, Marty loves you and I have seen the way you two look at each other, Evangeline already gave you her blessing when she wrote that letter, and I think Christina needs a mother figure and why not Marty?

John: Layla, Christina already has you, and Lisa as Mother figures

Layla: Yes I know but you and Marty belong together, how is Michael by the way is he back in town?

John: Yes, for the holidays

Layla: That's cool

John: Oh let me get that

As John was going to get something on his desk, when by mistake Layla tripped. They looked at each other's pulled Layla into a a kiss, kissed fully on the mouth.

Layla: John

John:Yes Layla

Layla:We shouldn't do this, okay you are my sister's ex-husband and my niece's father

John: Yes I know look, okay I loved Evangeline a lot

Layla: Yes I know but

John: But what Layla, I know you have been hurt

Layla: Yes I have, we both have been hurt, but it's still wrong I need to go home

John: Okay bye

Layla left the office, but she couldn't do it. She was conflicted about her feelings for Cristian whom she still loved but she also has been having feeling for John she didn't know what to do. She went back to the office and found John in his desk. She ran to kissed her fully on mouth stroking her, kissing her noise, neck. Layla removed John's close, and started kissing his chest. They made love on John's desk the whole night.


End file.
